Computers typically operate under the control of software referred to as an operating system. The operating system may be installed on a computer by the computer manufacturer or distributor, or may be installed by the purchaser. Additionally, as new operating systems become available over time, it is often desirable to upgrade from one operating system to a newer operating system.
Given the size and complexity of many modern operating systems, the installation of an operating system on a computer can be a very time-consuming process for the user. Installing additional software on the computer after the operating system is installed makes the installation even more time-consuming. Furthermore, as the number of computers on which operating systems are being installed increases, the amount of time necessary to install the operating systems on all of the computers similarly increases. This is particularly true in a data center (such as an Internet data center (IDC) or an Enterprise Data Center (EDC)), which is a specifically designed complex that houses many computers for hosting network-based services. Data centers, which may also go by the names of “Webfarms” or “server farms”, typically house hundreds to thousands of computers in climate-controlled, physically secure buildings. Data centers provide reliable Internet access, reliable power supplies, and a secure operating environment.
In addition to the time taken to install the operating system and applications on multiple servers, the process often involves many manual steps. These steps, being manual, are both expensive in terms of time and human resources needed, and subject to human error.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a way to install operating systems and/or other software on computers that reduces the amount of user-time involved in installing the operating systems and reduces the possibility of mistakes being made.